Ero Tergum
by KyuMin1231
Summary: Kemarahan Dewa dari para Dewa Pada Cho Kyuhyun atau Dewa Iris menjadikannya di buang dari linkup para Dewa, Menemukan pasangan hidupnya di dunia Fana untuk Kembali ke Alam Dewa... KyuMin yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : © Ero Tergum ( I'll Be Back)**

**Author : KyuMin1213**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**All Member SJ**

**Dan Cast yang akan bertambah setiap Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Ini FF asli buatan saya tanpa Remake dari Novel atau Film lainnya, Disini semua Cast FF adalah cipataan Tuhan termasuk Author dan Readers ^_^**

**Warning : Tipo bergentayangan disegala penjuru FF menggunakan E.Y.D yang kurang bisa dimengerti orang normal bahasa kaya nasi campur dan kesalahan teknis lainnya. **

**Summary : Kemarahan Dewa dari para Dewa Pada Iris menjadikannya di buang dari linkup para Dewa, Menemukan pasangan hidupnya di dunia Fana untuk Kembali ke Alam Dewa...**

* * *

**~ Prolog ~**

* * *

"Kau Bodoh" Sura gemelegar di Ruang tertutup penuh aura kemarahan, menjadikan para dewa takut akan setiap teriakannya, Raja Para Dewa tengah marah pada salah satu orang dewa pelangi dan pembawa pesan para dewa...

"Maaf Dewa **Zeus ,**hamba memang ceroboh" Dewa dihadapan **Zeuz **kini tertunduk, ia tak takut dalam setiap langkahnya, bahkan suaranya terlihat menantang, memang harus ia akui kini dirinyalah yang salah..

**Zeuz** adalah nama seorang dewa Yunani kuno pemimpin para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim dan cuaca. Dewa ini juga dikenal di Roma kuno dan India kuno. Dalam bahasa Latin disebut _Iopiter_ sedangkan dalam bahasa Sansekerta disebut _Dyaus-pita_.

Dalam mitologi**, Zeus** adalah Dewa Pemimpin yang bertahta di Olympus. Ia menikah dengan adik perempuannya, **Hera** yang menjadi Dewi Penikahan. Zeus membagi dunia menjadi tiga dan membagi dunia-dunia tersebut dengan kedua saudaranya, **Poseidon** yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Lautan, dan **Hades** yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Alam Kematian.

"Kau Tahu **Dewa Iris **ada manusia yang melihatmu sebagai Dewa, itulah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan para Dewa-Dewi disini" Ucap sang Dewa , Suaanya sedikit melunak melihat wajah Dewa dihadapannya , Ia harus rela kini unntuk memberi hukuman yang setara dengan perbuatannya walau itu teman baiknya sendiri...

"Saya Siap menerima segala Hukuman **Zeuz"**

Sang Dewa **Zeuz **Hanya menghela nafas, berat melepas seseorang yang telah membantunya dalam setiap masalah, Sosok Dewa dihadapannya kinilah satu-satunya kepercayaannya selain **Dewi Hera.**

"Kau akan kuturunkan ke Dunia Fana ( Bumi ), kau akan terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang baru dan menemukan jodohmu disana sampai berumur 23 Tahun masa Fana, setelah itu kau akan kembali lagi menjalani Tugasmu bersama Dewa, tapi jika kau tak menemukan pasangan dalam kurun waktu yang ditentukan kau akan menjadi Makhluk Fana selamanya, Makhluk Fana dan Dewa mempunyai kesamaan, juga perbedaan jika kau menjadi makhluk fana selamanya kau tak akan bisa Hidup kekal bersama para Dewa" Ucap **Zeuz **lantang dihadapan **Iris **juga Dewa – Dewi langit lainnya..

Dewa** Iris **hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan pertanda ia paham..

Sedetik kemudian Dewa **Zeuz **melankahkan kakinya mendekati **Iris **menyerahkan sebuah kalung batu safir berwarna biru..

"Dunia fana sangat sulit, kau bisa memanfaatkan kalung ini untuk memanggil **Deimos **dan **Kratos **untuk menjadi pendampingmu nanti, cukup katakan _Egressus Deorum _maka mereka akan ada di sampingmu" Ucap sang **Zeuz **lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mengirim **Iris **kedunia Fana dalam kehidupan baru...

**-End Prolog—**

* * *

**Note : **

_**Ero Tergum**_** : Dalam bahasa Latin mempunyai Arti "Aku Akan Kembali"**

**Zeus : Zeus adalah pemimpin para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim dan cuaca ( Tan Hangeng)**

**Iris : dewa pelangi dan pembawa pesan para dewa (Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Dewi Hera : istri Zeus, adalah dewi pelindung pernikahan, pengorbanan dan kesetiaan. (Tan HeeChul)**

**Poseidon : Dalam mitologi Yunani, Poseidon dikenal sebagai dewa penguasa laut.(LeeTeuk)**

**Hades : adalahi Dewa Penguasa Alam Kematian mempunyai pembantu bernama Thanatos. (Hades : Yesung , Thanatos : Ryeowook)**

**Deimos : dewa rasa takut dan teror (Lee Hyuk Jae, Eunhyuk)**

**Kratos : dewa kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kedaulatan. ( Lee Donghae)**

_**Egressus Deorum : Keluarlah para Dewa.**_

_END or Next ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : © Ero Tergum (I'll Be Back)**

**Author : KyuMin1213  
**

**Cast :**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Lee Donghae**

- **Choi Siwon**

- **Lee Hyuk Jae**

- **All Member SJ**

- **Dan Cast yang akan bertambah setiap Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Ini FF asli buatan saya tanpa Remake dari Novel atau Film lainnya, Disini semua Cast FF adalah cipataan Tuhan termasuk Author dan Readers ^_^**

**Warning : Tipo bergentayangan disegala penjuru FF menggunakan E.Y.D yang kurang bisa dimengerti orang normal bahasa kaya nasi campur dan kesalahan teknis lainnya. **

**Summary : Kemarahan Dewa dari para Dewa Pada Iris menjadikannya di buang dari linkup para Dewa, Menemukan pasangan hidupnya di dunia Fana untuk Kembali ke Alam Dewa...**

* * *

Dirinya Terlahir dari sesuatu yang sempurna, materi dan kekuasaan semua seolah ada di genggamannya, Malam hari yang gelap menjadi sahabatnya sehari-hari, hari dimana ia akan lebih bebas berbicara daripada saat mentari datang menghadang...

Ia mengelus pelan kalung batu Safir yang terpasang rapi di leher putih porselennya, sembari mengucap sebuah kata atau lebih tepatnya sebuah mantra " _Egressus Deorum " ..._

Datanglah 2 sosok Dewa Langit yang setia menemainya semenjak dirinya terlahir menjadi orang baru di Dunia ini...

" **Deimos , Kratos" **Ucapnya Pelan sembari masih mengelus kalung indah yag ia miliki.

" Ah.. Ya **Iris.. **maksudku **Cho Kyuhyun**" Sosok Dewa Deimos bertanya pada Seorang laki-laki yang ia panggil Cho Kyuhyun, matanya menelusup mencari sumber permasalahan yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan...

Sosok Dihadapannya kini tumbuh menjadi sosok yang benar-benar dewasa, walaupun umurnya tak lebih dari 14 Tahun, semenjak hampir 14 tahun itulah **Dewa Deimos **dan **Dewa Kratos **sedia mendampingi kemanapun Kyuhyun berjalan, kemanapun Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan dimanapun Kyuhyun akan membutuhkan sosok kedua Dewa itu..

Sejak Hukuman yang di berikan oleh sang Pemimpin Olympus **Dewa Zeus** kepada diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia turun menuju dunia fana dan terlahir menjadi sosok manusia kecil yang masih tumbuh dalam rahim seorang manusia, ia terlahir di keluarga Kaya di kota Metropolitan yang tak pernah sepi dari hiruk piku semua manusia, lebih tepatnya di Kota megah Seoul Korea Selatan..

Ia sudah memiliki semuanya, Orang Tua, Otak yang luar biasa Jenius , dan Juga Materi berupa harta yang melimpah ruah dari Orang Tuanya.

"Cho... aku memberi kabar buruk atas Perintah ** Zeus, Thaumas **berselingkuh dengan **Akhelois"**

"Memang apa urusannya denganku** Kratos"** Jawaban yang sangat Dingin terlontar dari mulut sang manusia fana...

Deimos dan Kratos hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya..

" Aku tahu Cho Kyuhyun kau membenci **Dewa Zeus** karena menghilangkan setengah ingatanmu mengenai kehidupanmu sebagai Dewa tapi bukan berarti kau juga harus membenci semua Dewa dan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak pernah peduli Cho" **Kratos **sang Dewa dewa kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kedaulatan melantangkan suaranya seolah mencoba menanatang sesosok manusia di hadapannya kini yang sudah membuat dirinya benar-benar muak.

" Ayahku **Thaumas dan Nimfa Elektra **Ibuku tak pernah peduli dengan diriku! Kenapa aku harus memperdulikan mereka saat aku sudah mempunyai orang tua yang lebih baik dari mereka Hey **Kratos**" Ucapnya tak kalah sengit, sedangkan Deimos yang tadi hanya diam kini mencoba melerai kedua sosok yang berbeda dunia di hadapannya..

" Sudah cukup! Donghae..maaf maksudku Kratos seharusnya kau sadar siapa orang yang dihadapmu ini, dia masih mempunyai sesosok jiwa **Dewa Iris **di hatinya, kau tau kan **Iris **itu seperti apa" Kratos hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dirinya menghilang ditengah-tengah dinginnya hembusan angin malam disusul dengan kepergian **Deimos..**

* * *

"Kyu.. cepat berangkat.. Ayahmu sudah hampir berangkat ke kantor" Sesosok namja manis dengan senyuman khasnya sedang menyapa anak kesayangan semata wayangnya..

Walau semua orang tahu hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu Dingin seperti Es yang berada dibagian paling utara di Bumi yang entah butuh berapa lama untuk meleburkan keseluruhan tapi ia sebenarnya adalah sosok yang begitu hangat bagi keluarganya, hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar tidak mengenal sesosok Cho Kyuhyun lah yang berkata demikian...

"Aku berangakat Eomma" ucapnya tersenyum dihadapan eomma yang begitu ia sayangi ini..

Sang eomma hanya mampu mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu tulus untuk Kyuhyun...

* * *

Teriakan teriakan Histeris kini menyambut kedatangan seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun , baru satu langkah Kyuhyun mencoba menjalankan kakinya dirinya sudah dihadang oleh setumpuk hadiah yang mewah dihadapannya...

Mereka adalah Fans Kyuhyun di SMP , memberikan hadiah setiap hari untuk idola sejati mereka, mereka semua rela menyakiti tenggorokan mereka sendiri dengan berteriak memanggil nama seorang Cho Kyuhyun...

Ahhh... Betapa beruntungnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, baru menginjak bangku SMP kelas 8 saja dirinya telah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Artis..

Ia merupakan sosok idaman seluruh wanita-wanita di sekolahannya, salah satu sekolahan elit yang hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang berotak jeniuslah yang bisa masuk ke sekolahan itu.

Ia membuat wanita seolah tersihir akan ketampanan yang ia miliki sedari dirinya lahir, bahkan hanya dengan menyentuh permukaan kulit seputih porselen Kyuhyun dirimu sudah bisa merasakan rasa kebahagian dunia yang sesungguhnya...

Dirinya membuat para laki-laki disana merasa Iri yang luar biasa, bahkan tak ada satu laki-lakipun disana yang berani untuk menentang ataupun menyakiti seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya karena mereka takut pada Ayah serta Keluarga Kyuhyun yang memang mempunyai kekuasaan lebih disekolahan elit ini juga karena mereka takut akan serangan dari Fans-Fans setia dari Kyuhyun, hanya dengan membuat luka goresan kecil pada sosok idaman itu maka bersiaplah untuk menerima sayatan luka yang besar..

Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada 2 sahabat Kyuhyun yang setia mendampinginya, Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Donghae mereka sangat akrab pada Kyuhyun bak sang Dewa yang selalu ada saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, tapi itu memang benar Donghae dan namja yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk itu adalah seorang Perwujudan dari Dewa Kratos dan Deimos.

Disaat matahari masih menampakkan sinarnya disaat itulah mereka harus menjadi manusia bersama Kyuhyun, berbaur dengan mereka, berbicara dengan bahasa manusia itu memang tidak Sulit mengingat mereka adalah seorang perwujudan dari Dewa dan disaat malam mereka akan berubah menjadi seorang dewa, mereka akan tinggal dilangit bersama Dewa lainnya tapi itu hanya berlaku saat malam bulan Purnama tiba..

"Kyu.. kau masih marah pada Kratos? Ah.. maaf maksudku Donghae?" Ucap Sang Dewa Deimos atau panggil saja Eunhyuk, mereka kini tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di kantin, biasanya mereka bertiga akan selalu berkumpul saat dimanapun mereka berada namun sejak pertengkaran mereka malam itu, semuanya sedikit berubah..

"Aniya.. buat apa aku marah, itu tidak penting" Masih dengan nada Dingin ia menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk...

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala, jika ia tidak marah kenapa sikapnya dingin? Ini bukan sikap Kyuhyun pada teman baiknya jika ia tidak dalam kondisi marah..

Ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat kedua sahabatnya ini bertengkar, mengingat keduanya memiliki sifat Keras kepala dan tak mau kalah, ia benar-benar Frustasi memikirkan ini semua Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya..

_Sringgg..._

"Gawat!" Teriak Eunhyuk spontan, kalung yang ia pakai menampakan warna merah yang semula berwarna Biru Safir sama seperti kalung Kyuhyun hanya saja itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda, kalung yang Eunhyuk pakai sama seperti yang Donghae pakai.

Kalung Kyuhyun , Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan berubah menjadi merah seperti darah saat salah satu dari mereka bertiga mendapati keadaan yang gawat dan darurat.

"Gawat Kyu! Donghae dalam bahaya kita harus mencarinya secepatnya" Kedua orang itupun berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Donghae, jika tempat semakin dekat maka warna Kalung itu akan semakin merah pekat...

"Ada Di Rumah Kosong samping pertigaan Hyuk, sekitar rumah Yesung dia Dewa **Hades** saudara Dewa **Zeus **bersama pembantu setianya Kim Ryeowook atau Dewa **Thanatos**" Eunhyuk yang ada disamping Kyuhyun kini hanya mengangguk cemas mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, jangan raguka kemampuan Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui posisi sahabatnya dan kemampuan memprediksi kehadiran Dewa lainya...

Mereka berdua berlari sekuat tenaga takut-takut mereka terlambat menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun dinginnya sifat Kyuhyun pada saat dirinya marah atau pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya ia masih peduli pada keselamatan sahabat yang setia menemani dimanapun Kyuhyun berada dengan sifat sabar dan keras ia tahu itulah cara Donghae mengajarinya tentang sesuatu.

Dengan melewati belokan-belokan dan gang-gang sempit mereka diam menatap rumah besar dan misterius didepan mereka, rumah yang terlihat tidak pernah dirawat padahal disana terdapat sesosok seorang Dewa setengah manusia...

"Kita masuk sekarang Hyuk" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap, kalung mereka benar-benar berwarna merah pekat bahkan lebih mencolok daripada warna merah darah..

**Brakkkk**

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu besar yang menghadang mereka diruang depan, dengan sedikit emosi Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap ruang rumah besar itu, ruangan itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil malah terkesan begitu mewah sehingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedikit meguras tenaga untuk mengelilingi seluruh bagian rumah ini guna bisa menemukan Donghae secepat mungkin..

'**Ughhhtt'**

Sebuah teriakan kasar terdengar disalah satu ruangan di lantai dua, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling menatap dan seling beberapa detik kemudian mereka bedua berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat dimana asal suara itu terdengar..

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berada, di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuat dari kayu besar terlihat begitu misterius, Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan badannya diikuti dengan Eunhyuk yang tahu apa yang sahabatnya kini akan lakukan..

.

.

.

"_**Aperuitque"**_

Begitulah sebuah kata yang meluncur dari seorang namja berparas tampan itu, ia sedikit mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang membuat setiap sosok yang memandangnya setikit dibuat bergidik ngeri tak terkecuali Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja melihatnya, ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Smirk kebanggaannya, ya... tunggulah apa yang akan Kyuhyun perbuat setelah itu..

Perlahan Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah, ya,, itulah seorang Lee Donghae dengan seseorang didepannya tengah tersenum sinis pada kedua sahabat Lee Donghae itu yang memandangnya kaget dan tak percaya..

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, Donghae adalah seorang Dewa namun kenapa ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tak lebih dari seorang manusia lemah?

Baiklah akan ada penjelasan sedikit mengenai hal ini, disini adalah Dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan semua kehidupan tentang dunia para Dewa.

**Dunia **dewa dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan Dewa, yang pertama adalah dewa penguasa atau Dewa-Dewi Olympus, Dewa Dunia Bawah , Dewa Laut , Dewa Langit , Dewa Pedesaan , Dewa Pertanian , Dan Manusia yang menjadi Dewa.

Kyuhyun , Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah para dewa Langit, semua Dewa akan kehilangan kekuatan sementara dewa mereka jika mereka dijadikan sebagai para pengikut dewa yang dikutuk atau diberi hukuman seperti Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk tapi itu hanya berlaku saat pagi sampai sore dan kekuatan mereka akan kembali jika hari sudah menjelang malam dan pada saat bulan purnama tiba mereka akan kembali kealam para Dewa untuk mendapatkan tenaga baru...

" Brengsek kau **Hades, **kau apakan hah sahabatku cih" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak tak sabaran saat melihat sosok seorang dihadapannya kini...

Sang Dewa Hades kembali tersenyum sinis menatap kyuhyun, pandangannya beralih pada penampilan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit merasa jijik..

"Hah.. rupanya kau benar-benar sudah menjadi makhluk lemah Iris-ssi"

"Jangan banyak bicara, apa tujuanmu melukai Donghae hah? Dasar pengecut, jika kau punya masalah denganku maka hadapilah aku" Yesung hanya mampu tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung perlahan mendekati sosok berparas tinggi itu..

Degg..

"Jika aku akan menghancurkanmu, maka aku akan menghancurkan orang terdekatmu terlebih dahulu Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

**Blushhh..**

Sosok Yesung menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin, Kyuhyun hanya mampu diam mematung mendengar penuturan Yesung..

Orang terdekat? Ia bahkan merasa tidak mempunyai orang terdekat satu-satunya orang terdekat yang Kyuhyun punya adalah eommanya..

Hey! Tunggu.. eomma? Kyuhyun beringsatan menuju tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada sekarang, perlahan mendekati sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah menangisi keadaan Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya..

"Hyukie-ah pakailah kalungku untuk kembali ke langit, disini tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka Donghae hanya dewa medis langitlah yang mampu menyembuhkan Donghae, ppaliwa!"

Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung, ia tak menyangka bagaimana jalan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Jika ia menyerahkan kalung itu pada Eunhyuk maka otomatis ia juga harus rela melepas kepergian mereka berdua dan mereka tidak akan lagi menjadi pengikut Kyuhyun tapi hanya kalung Kyuhyunlah jalan satu-satunya menuju langit untuk menyelamatkan Donghae karena ini bukan malam bulan purnama maka Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak bisa kembali kelangit..

"Kyu... apa yang kau katakan! Kau gila kyu jika kalung ini tidak ada bersama mu maka kau tak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan dewa, jangan bodoh" Bentak Eunhyuk sarkatis..

"Diam Hyukie, kau mau Donghae mati eoh? Jika Donghae mati tak hanya aku yang akan dihukum lebih berat tapi juga dirimu, aku tak apa-apa Hyuk pergilah.. lagipula ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan, semoga berhasil nan kalke" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju rumah mewah itu, ia membiarkan kalung itu berada di genggaman Eunhyuk yang masih diam mematung menyaksikan kepergian salah satu sahabatnya itu, Eunhyuk bahkan belum mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan juga yang harus ia pilih, Keselamatan Donghae atau Keselamatan Kyuhyun nasib mereka benar-benar ada di tangan Eunhyuk sekarang...

* * *

.

.

.

~o**O**o~

.

.

**Brakkk**

Sesosok namja jakung itu berlari tak tentu arah menuju kesalah satu ruangan di suatu rumah mewah, jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati kemungkinan terburuk yang harus ia hadapi nanti..

Ia adalah Kyuhyun, kaki jenjang miliknya menuntun langkah kasar itu menuju ruangan seseorang..

**Ceekkleek~**

"Eomma!"

"Eh.. Kyunie? Kau sudah pulang eoh? Kenapa cepat sekali"

**Grepppp**

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping milik sang eomma, Cho Kibum..

Tanpa menghiraukan rentetang pertanyaan yang eommanya berikan pada dirinya, ia merasa bersyukur sang eomma tak apa-apa dan ia belum terlambat menyelamatkannya, tapi tunggu dulu ini bahkan baru dimulai...

.

.

_Crassss~_

"Eughhh"

**Bukkkkk**

"Eommmaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Note :**

**Thaumas : ayah dari Dewa Iris**

**Akhelois : dewi bulan (merupakan selingkuhan dari Dewa Thaumas)**

**Nimfa Elektra : Istri dari Thaumas dan merupakan Ibu dari Iris di dunia Dewa**

_**Aperuitque : **_**Terbukalah**

Dan kejelasan dari yang lainnya sudah saya cantumkan diprolog FF ini, jika ada yang kurang jelas dan ingin ditanyakan jangan sungkan tanyakan pada saya dan inssyallah saya akan jawab ^_^

Jangan lupa Review ^^


End file.
